


Spilled Coffee

by 50shadesoffeels



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesoffeels/pseuds/50shadesoffeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is in a hurry to get to class on time, which results in her spilling her cup of coffee. When she decides to stop in a cafe nearby, a very attractive customer catches her eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  “You’ve got to be kidding me” Laura said as she spilled her coffee. She was brisk walking to avoid being late to class, which was definitely going to happen now.

 There was a small coffee shop on the way, so Laura stopped in. “If I’m gonna be late, I might as well be late” she thought. As she walked inside, she noticed the place was pretty empty. The only people there were 2 workers and 3 other customers. One of them caught Laura’s eye.

 She was sitting sideways across one of the booths, reading a book on western philosophy. She had long, wavy brown hair that was tucked inside a beanie. She was wearing a dark green jacket over a white spaghetti strap tank, black skinny jeans , and a pair of doc martins. “This girl has style and she’s beautiful” Laura thought to herself.

 Laura walked up to the counter and ordered a small vanilla latte. As she waited, she looked around the cafe. There were paintings and quotes all around. Laura noticed the girl at the booth looking up at her. The girl smirked at Laura and quickly went back to reading her book.

 This made Laura blush. “Here you go ma’am” said the guy behind the counter, snapping Laura back to reality. That'll be $1.69” Laura paid the man and walked over to one of the tables to sit down.

 She sat at the table right across from where the girl was sitting. Laura sipped on her latte, and every so often, she would sneak quick glances at the girl. She was now writing in her notebook, probably doing last minute homework or something. Something about this girl intrigued Laura.

 She planned on saying something, but didn’t know what. “What do I even say?” Laura asked herself. She decided to just wing it, and just as she got the courage to say something, anything, the girl got up and headed out the door.

  _So much for that_ she said to herself, but as the girl walked out, a piece of crumpled paper fell out of her hand. Laura walked over to pick it up and return it to the girl, but she was gone before Laura could see which way she went. Being curious, she opened it up and saw a note “since you couldn’t make the first move I guess I have to ;)” and underneath it was her phone number.

_Definitely worth missing class_ Laura thought.


	2. Just do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura grows a pair and texts cafe girl. Some flirty text action.

That night, Laura couldn’t stop thinking about the girl from the café. She stared at the number, contemplating texting her or not. She really wanted to, but at the same time she felt unsure; like the girl wouldn’t wanna talk to her or something. “She made the first move; she gave you her number. The girl obviously wants you to text her Hollis” she reassured herself. She took a deep breath and grabbed her phone

Laura Hey, it’s the girl from the cafe

Unknown number: I’m surprised; I didn’t think you’d text me. Figured you’d be too shy to do that too :p

Laura smiled and bit her lip “Ahh so she’s got jokes” she thought

Laura: Hey, it’s not my fault you left right before I could say anything

Unknown number: Not my fault you weren’t fast enough

Unknown number: so what’s your name, cutie?

“Cutie” That instantly made Laura blush

Laura: Laura, and yours?

Unknown number: I’m Carmilla. So what brought you to the café earlier?

Laura: Well, I was on my way to class. I was rushing since I didn’t wanna be late, and I spilled my coffee which didn’t really help my case. Anyway, I saw there was a café right there so I stopped in

Unknown number: So you ditched class for coffee; you really have your priorities straight huh?

Laura: Shut up, I need my coffee in the morning

Unknown number: Unless you plan on making me, I don’t think so ;)

This girl was a definite flirt, but Laura didn't mind. She found the confidence this girl had to be extremely attractive. 

Laura: Yeah you’d like that wouldn’t you :p So what were you doing there hm?

Unknown number: I usually go there before school, do last minute homework and such

Laura: That explains the philosophy book

Unknown number: You catch on quick don’t you? 

Unknown number: It’s 12:30, isn’t it past your bedtime?

This girl thinks she’s funny. She kind of is.

Laura: I should be asking you the same

Unknown number: I never sleep, but you should so that you don’t run late again tomorrow. Don’t want you missing another class ;) 

Laura: Goodnight Carmilla :p

Laura put her phone on her night stand and settled into bed. “This girl is gonna drive me crazy” she said as she shut her eyes, still smiling like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to be longer than a chapter but I realized I could turn it into something more, so here's chapter two! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


End file.
